¿Dos nuevas Generaciones?
by Segen16RT
Summary: Tsunayoshi, el Décimo capo Vongola pensó y quiso creer que después de haber regresado a Vongola a sus orígenes y teniendo controlada a las demás Famiglias todo estaría en paz... que equivocado estaba. Después de todo, las mentiras y los secretos siempre, tarde o temprano, terminan saliendo a la luz. (asco de Summary, por favor denle una oportunidad:) No sean tímidos, no muerdo(?
1. Chapter 1

…

.. .. ..

El sol recién se mostraba en el horizonte detrás del frondoso bosque que rodeaba la majestuosa mansión Vongola, ofreciendo un hermoso amanecer para todo ser viviente que lograra verlo.

Y Tsunayoshi hubiera disfrutado del hermoso amanecer, de no ser que las pilas de papeleo cubrían sus ventanas.

―Maldito papeleo –gruño el lindo castaño sentado detrás del escritorio.

Suspiró.

Si seguía así se le terminaría cayendo el brazo. Miro su papeleo con odio, seguiría el consejo de su hermana un día de estos.

A pesar de que tuvo que pasar toda la noche encerrado ahí, sin poder volver a su cómoda y calentita cama, podría decirse que en cierta forma le gustaba estar hasta tarde en su oficina; no se refería a que disfrutaba de hacer papeleo, ¡joder, no! Sino que esos eran de los pocos momentos silenciosos en la mansión, los niños dormían y sus Guardianes también, si es que no estaban en alguna misión. El único momento apacible en el día que podía pensar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpido por gritos, explosiones o alguna pelea entre sus guardianes (que tenía que detener de inmediato)

Aunque su deseo de estar solo y tranquilo, muchas veces podía terminar jugando le en contra. De tanto divagar en sus pensamientos terminaba desenterrando recuerdo que quería olvida, enserio, quería olvidaros pero no podía, jamás podría borrarlos de su memoria.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, hubiese podido proteger a su Familia, a sus hijos; _eso_ no hubiese pasado. Pero como Reborn le decía –siempre que sacaban el tema a flote- el hubiera no existe.

Esa sería su cruz, de la que se arrepentiría y avergonzaría por el resto de su vida…

― ¡AAH! –Gritó una chica -¡REBORN!

El grito le saco de sus pensamientos.

Tsuna hizo una mueca, recordando su despertar en su juventud cuando vivía en Namimori y aún era estudiante del Hitman. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna de solo recordarlo. Sentía algo de pena por su hija, tener a Reborn el mejor Hitman del mundo como tutor no era nada fácil.

― ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero dormir! –otra voz femenina se oyó

― ¡Dejen dormir al prójimo, maldita sea!– otra voz también femenina se quejó

― ¡Cierren la boca! – gruñó su otra

―hahaha, ¡no les vendría mal madrugar y hacer algo de ejercicio matutino! – Tsuna todavía no podía entender que parte de picar a personas de mal temperamento era divertido.

― ¡Cállate, Tita! – una pequeña explosión y una risa bastante sonora se oyeron.

―Cierren la maldita boca ahora mismo –lograron despertar al Demonio Jr.

Los gritos y las amenazas siguieron dando lugar a explosiones y chirridos de objetos metálicos chocando entre sí. Sip, comenzaron a pelear a las 6 de la mañana importándole un pepino la hora, o incluso darle aún más papeleo al _Décimo_.

Que buenos hijos de sus padres eran.

― "¿ _Hace cuanto despertaron? ¿15 segundos?_ " –Tsuna estuvo a nada de largarse a llorar pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Reborn se adentró al despacho cual rey, con su sagrado y humeante _expresso_ en mano, sin el más mínimo respeto hacia su "Jefe". Dio una mirada burlona a su ex _Dame_ -alumno, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió en sus labios al escuchar el caos proveniente de la segunda planta donde estaban los dormitorios de la _Undécima_ generación.

Al parecer a Reborn no le agradaba la idea de que la mansión este tranquila y en silencio.

... ... ...

* * *

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Padres:**

 **Aspirante a puesto:**

 **Llama:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Físico:**

 **Historia:** (Para darle mas sabor a la cosa(?)

 **Habilidades:**

 **Arma:**

 **Caja Animal/Mascota:**

 **Gusto / Disgustos:**

 **Miedo:**

 **Curiosidades:** (Alguna otra cosilla que quieras agregar)


	2. Capítulo I - primera parte

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Akira Amano**.

* * *

 _ **¿Dos Generaciones?**_

 **Capitulo 1 | primera parte |**

° ~. °. ~ °

Era la hora del receso y tres chicas se encontraban abarcando una de las mesas del patio exterior del Buffet escolar, mesas de las cuales habían solo unas cuantas esparcidas hábilmente para sacar el mayor provecho del espacio habilitado para ese sector. Las tres estaban disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol, relajándose un poco en el corto periodo de tiempo que les ofrecía su receso entre clases.

― ¡viernes! ―grito una con emoción una fémina de cabellera platinada― finalmente es viernes~

― ¡Exacto! ―prosiguió su compañera con entusiasmo― El último día de la semana escolar lo que significa no más escuela, no más profesores amargados o compañeros ignorantes… ¡Una clase más y nos largamos de esta maldita cárcel opresora!

― ¿viernes? creí que era jueves… ―murmuro otra pelinegra de cabello perfectamente ondulado y largo alcanzando su cadera, poseía un flequillo el cual cubría delicadamente su frente, este era ligeramente largo, pero no llegaba a obstruir sus preciosos y profundos ojos negros como el carbón. La piel de esta era clara y suave a la vista, sus labios eran carnosos y de un rosa natural― Ugh…

― ¿Qué sucede? No pareces contenta… ¡es viernes! quiere decir que es tiempo de escapada múltiple, Clubs, chicos, alcohol… ―menciono la chica de cabellos plata, mientras miraba a la pelinegra con preocupación. Su amiga normalmente se ponía feliz por lograr escapar de la sobreprotectora mirada de sus padres por unas horas, cosa que solo sucedía los viernes y sábados por la noche; aunque, el padre de esta siempre sabía dónde y con quien estaba―… ¿Ya dije chicos? ―sonrió tratando de animarla con el último comentario.

―El viernes de esta semana, o sea hoy, empiezo mi entrenamiento con mi padre ―dijo algo decaída la pelinegra, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

―Te compadezco ―susurro la de cabellera lisa.

La segunda chica solo se limitó a poner su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

― ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Melambi? ―pregunto Lavina con pesar.

―No lo sé. Me sigue tratando como a una niña ―gruño por lo bajo mientras pasaba su diestra por su larga cabellera negra mientras esbozaba una mueca de disgusto.

―No me gustaría tener como padre a "El mejor Hitman del Mundo" ―comento Liza con cierto tono burlesco en sus palabras, mientras miraba atenta la pantalla de su teléfono.

―A ti no te gusta tener nada, más bien no te gusta nada ―escupió Lavina en modo de reproche.

―Lo que si me hubiese gustado es que mis padres me hayan dado un hermanito tan lindo como Yasu ―sonrió algo distraída, ignorando la mirada de Lavina.

―Aleja tus sucias garras pervertidas de mi hermanito.

―Lavina, dije que me gustaría tener un hermano tan lindo como Yasu, no que iba a violarlo ―Ella no iba ni iría por la vida atacando a hermanitos indefensos, pero si se hablaba del hermano de Melambi la cosa daba un giro de 180 grados―. Mel ¿tu hermano sigue tan ardiente como siempre? ―sonrió coqueta mientras miraba a la nombrada.

― ¿Es enserio? ―la mueca en el rostro de Melambi solo incremento– Estoy comiendo, dejen de decir cosas desagradables. Además, ese idiota no es para nada atractivo ―miro a la albina en busca de apoyo.

Lavina le sonrió dulcemente al notar su mirada.

―Debes admitir que…

―Con permiso ―se levanto de su asiento sin dejar terminar a la alvina, para luego tomar su bolso y su teléfono―. Iré a vomitar ―indico para luego alejarse de la mesa.

― ¡Espera, Melambi! ―grito Lavina para luego tomar sus cosas apresuradamente dispuesta a seguir a la pelinegra, no sin antes mirar con molestia a Liza quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Puedes moverte de una vez?

―Vale ―recogió sus cosas sin motivación para luego complacer a la albina y seguirla–. Que molesto ―murmuro.

― ¿Dijiste algo?

―Nada, nada ―agito una de sus manos frente a su cara para que le restara importancia al comentario, luego simplemente desvió la mirada al hermoso y verde césped.

El instituto que ahora estoy recorriendo tiene una estructura finamente diseñada, da la impresión de ser el palacio de algún burgués de la alta sociedad. posee pasillos amplios, salones perfectamente implementado y bien iluminados gracias a esos enormes ventanales, que en mi opinión parecen poco seguros, jardines enormes rebosantes de vegetación que estrictamente cuidada. También cuenta con sectores para practicar todo tipo de deportes, poseyendo diversas canchas y gimnasio esparcidos a lo largo del campus, los cuales están adaptados para un deporte en específico, permitiéndole así al alumnado desempeñar los deportes en las condiciones más aptas y de manera profesional al tener las medidas estipuladas en partidos reales, sin mencionar que la indumentaria es de la mejor y más alta calidad. Y no tan solo eso, sino que también cumplen con todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para mantener sanos y a salvo a los alumnos de cualquier peligro del exterior que pudiera presentarse durante nuestro horario escolar –pero no pueden asegurarse de proteger a las pequeñas bestias de si mismos–

Si hace algunos años atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría estudiando en un Instituto privado mafioso, lo más probable era que me hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona. Aunque gracias a todo lo que he llegado a vivir pude darme cuenta a temprana edad cómo funcionaba el oscuro y retorcido mundo donde me habían metido, donde me había metido. Aunque no me quejo, por el momento, todo va mejor de lo que me habría llegado a imaginar.

―Oye puedo caminar sola ¿Sabes? ―Liza salió de sus pensamientos, para luego soltarse del agarre de la albina al notar donde se encontraban, prácticamente en medio del pasillo del laboratorio del segundo piso, que era donde tendrían su siguiente clase y luego al fin podrían irse a casa.

―Me pareció lo contrario cuando casi te comes la puerta por ir soñando despierta ―respondió mirándola con molestia, malditas amigas malagradecidas.

―Si me dejaras de arrástrame no me llevaría por delante nada.

Las dos chicas entraron al laboratorio, siguiendo aun a la pelinegra que aun las ignoraba.

―Oh, vamos, Mel ―dijo con un deje de súplica.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con tu hermano? ―Liza meneo las cejas mientras la miraba divertida.

―No sé qué les gusta de él ―gruño la aludida―. Su personalidad es terrible y además de que, obviamente, es un bastardo.

―Obviamente tú lo ve así, es tu hermano. En casi todas las familias hay hermanos que se llevan mal ―divagó Liza. Casi ningún caso en Vongola era la excepción a esta regla. A excepción de los hermanos Sasagawa que eran un caso aparte, esos desbordaban y contagiaban alegría a todo aquel que se les acercara, el odio o el rencor no existía en sus puros y _extremos_ corazones.

―Además, casi ningún chico en Vongola tiene una buena personalidad, sino son altamente agresivos, son sádicos o completamente retorcidos, manipuladores doble cara, etc. ―bufo Lavina.

―El burro hablando de orejas ―murmuro Liza, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Melambi―. Mel, debes admitir que tu hermano es atractivo.

―Él es tan atractivo como lo eres tú ―la miró―. Lo es Lavina ―La señaló― O como lo puede ser él ―finalizo irritada, señalando a un chico que estaba sentado detrás de ella, cosa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

Y la peli negra no mentía, ya que Liza era muy atractiva. Su cabello era perfectamente lacio de color ébano, cuyo largo pasaba sus glúteos; con dos flecos rectos que le llegaban a la altura de la barbilla contorneando perfectamente su fino rostro. Piel ligeramente bronceada que realzaba aún más sus maravillosos ojos que mezclaban dos colores, avellana en el centro y un color verdoso por el borde. Su cuerpo era de contextura delgada, piernas largas y torneadas por el deporte, cintura delgada y bien definida, sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Melambi, que eran copa casi D, aun así, no tenía que envidiarle con su copa casi C. Lavina tampoco se quedaba atrás con su hermosa y brillante cabellera plateada heredada de su mamma, con una diadema de trenza por encima de su cabeza; fleco hacia la derecha y dos mechones enmarcando su precioso rostro. Ojos rosas pálidos cubiertos de espesas pestañas. Piel tersa y blanca. Su cuerpo era delgado y con curvas definidas, más no pronunciadas, su busto es ligeramente más pequeño que el de Liza. Y por último las 3 rondaban alturas similares; Lavina con 1,65, Melambi con 1,69 y Liza siendo la más alta de las tres con 1,72.

Las tres iban ataviadas por el uniforme del instituto que consistía en: una camisa blanca y un fino lazo color azul, un chaleco ajustado al cuerpo de color gris con líneas verticales negras, que se abotonaba debajo del busto. Falta tableada negra con una línea dorada en el borde, a medio muslo. Calcetas negras a media pantorrilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón pequeño.

Ninguna tenía que envidiarle a la otra, las 3 eran hermosas en diferentes ámbitos y más, pero eso no era que el codiciado hermano de Melambi fuera a ver o más bien a notar.

― _"Jamás veré a las mocosas Vongola y aliados como mujeres. Lo único que veo en ellas cuando las miro es a las mismas niñitas chillonas y lloricas llenas de piojos de cuando tenían 5 años"_ ―recitó Melambi con aburrimiento.

―Buuu

―Tomen asiento, comenzaremos con la clase ―ordeno la voz tosca del profesor.

• • •

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que no salía del interior de esas cuatro paredes.

Necesitaba aire fresco, luz solar y un poco de contacto humano con otras personas que no fueran su Guardian de la Tormenta, que únicamente entraba a su oficina para dejarle algo de comer o para darle más papeleo, como justamente acababa de pasar.

Si tenía suerte esos serían los últimos documentos que entrarían por esa puerta.

Después de un rato, con Hayato animándolo constantemente, tomo con lentitud el último documento que quedaba en la ya inexistente pila derecha, una sonrisa de alegría se iba formando e incrementando poco a poco mediante sus manos se iban acercando cada vez más a la pila izquierda. "Libertad" pensó Tsunayoshi con anhelo.

Ojalá las cosas fueran así de sencillas en Vongola.

Cuando este se encontraba a solo unos milímetros de lograr su meta una gran explosión lo interrumpió, la cual hizo temblar los suelos y paredes del castillo Vongola, así como tirar algunos cuadros de su oficina y derrumbar las pilas de papeles. Así como el entusiasmo del Décimo.

Así era la actual vida de Tsunayoshi. Le ofrecían la felicidad, pero antes de que este pudiera saborearla se la arrebataban, hasta podía escuchar la risa burlona del destino.

Tsuna pudo notar como su amigo se erizaba como si de un gato se tratase, poniéndose en alerta en cuestión de segundo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el peliplata ya había salido de la oficina dando zancadas hecho una furia.

― ¡Espera Hayato! ―se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo, debía asegurarse de que Hayato no destruyera más cosas o de que este no matara a alguien, no quería más papeleo bastaba con el que le llegaría gracias a esa explosión. Pero si Hayato encontraba a los culpables era justo lo que tendría.

Esperaba poder terminar con ese nuevo papeleo antes de la cena. Uno de los pocos momentos en el día donde podían pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, sin ser motivo de reprimendas o de repartir castigos a diestra y siniestra aun sabiendo que esto era en vano; algunos de ellos ya no tenían arreglo. Bueno, la gran mayoría. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ninguno de esos chicos tenía arreglo. Pero con el fin de no perder la cabeza creeria que si.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Siendo la cordura la primera en irse.

• • •

En una de las tantas aulas de la escuela se encontraba una chica de cabellera ondulada y naturalmente desordenada con un bello color castaño, poseía un largo fleco que llegaba casi a la punta de su nariz, aunque este no obstruía en lo más mínimo su visión, también poseía 2 mechones que enmarcaban su dulce rostro. Todo esto resaltaba sus ojos con un color semejante al mercurio derretido, que eran protegidos por sus largas pestañas. Su piel era tersa y levemente acanelada, sus labios eras carnosos y de un color melocotón. La chica era poseedora de una figura delgada dando la sensación de fragilidad, busto C, piernas finas y largas, caderas anchas y una cintura estrecha. Vestía el uniforme femenino del instituto para mafiosos, con la única diferencia del color de su lazo era rojo, cosa que indicaba que se encontraba cursando su último año de preparatoria.

La chica se encontraba agotada de estar ocho horas diarias -aunque puede varias dependiendo el día- encerrada en un aula de grandes dimensiones, sentada en una silla detrás del pequeño pupitre sin tener que levantarte del lugar, reunida con un montón de adolescentes superficiales que intentaban en todo momento satisfacerte creyendo que eso les beneficiaria en algo, y profesores que enseñan bajo un estricto sistema educativo pero que siempre te perdonan tus escasas fallas y tratan de justificarte de alguna extraña e inútil manera que nadie se tragaba. A veces llegaba a creer que todos en el instituto le tenían miedo, muy equivocada no estaba. Obviamente le tenían miedo a alguien, pero no a ella; si no a su padre, aunque… ¿Quién no le temía a su _carnívoro_ padre?

Y era aún más agotador tener que levantarte de tu cálida y mullida cama todos los días sabiendo que tienes como tutor personal a nada más ni nada menos que _Reborn el mejor asesino del mundo_ , apenas abrías los ojos o aun cerrados ya sabias que estaba ahí, feliz de la vida, esperando el momento justo para hacerte la vida miserable con una serie de trampas mortales alrededor de la cama o con un entrenamiento salvajemente espartano a las 3 de la mañana que te exprime toda la energía vital del cuerpo. Y eso solo si no se ponía creativo, pero, gracias a dios, por el momento solo se quedaba en lo tradicional.

En fin, hoy en especial, su ultimo día escolar de la semana había pasado muy, muy lento. Haciendo a un lado que los profesores intentaron inútilmente ser duros con ella o que varios de sus compañeros quisieran ayudarla en todo, cosa que por cierto solo hacia sus días se volvieran más rutinarios y aburridos. El día se le había hecho eterno al no poder sacar la euforia que tenía por dentro.

Comenzaba a entender cómo se sentían los hermanos Sasagawa, en especial cuando niños.

Su euforia se debía a que, hoy en la noche se daría inicio al viaje de entrenamiento que Melambi di Bovino se vio obligada a hacer con su padre. pero ¿Por qué tanta emoción por un simple viaje? ¿Sera que Melambi le cae mal, no la soporta o porque simplemente disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno? Pues no, Reborn aún no la había corrompido hasta ese punto. Lo que la hacía verdaderamente feliz es que el padre de Melambi este fuera. Le hacía feliz que Reborn -el padre de la chica- este fuera, que sería por tiempo indefinido, lo que significaba que podía irse una semana o un mes. Realmente no le importaba mucho que digamos, siempre y cuando pudiera tener mini vacaciones libres de Reborn. Tendría unos días para si misma. Hacer sus tareas sin tener un chaleco hecho de bombas listas para estallar a la mínima respuesta errónea o que la esperara algún tipo de circuito eléctrico escondido en algún rincón de su habitación, con la vaga excusa de que era para ayudarla a afinar su híper intuición.

Meneo ligeramente su cabeza, definitivamente su nonno estaba loco.

Sonrió con suavidad y camino con tranquilidad hacia el enorme portón del instituto sintiendo como la seguían con la mirada.

Su larga cabellera café se removía con delicadeza gracias a la pequeña brisa, sus labios no pudieron evitar esbozar una sutil sonrisa que era muy característica en ella.

Al llegar a la salida de la escuela se encontró la limusina negra que siempre venía a recogerla a ella y a sus primos. Luciano el conductor de la limusina la esperaba con la puerta abierta, pudo notar que dentro de la limusina se encontraban Lavina, Liza y Melambi, cada una con el rostro más huraño que la otra, aun así, Lavina al verla le dedico una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué esas caras? ―pregunto con curiosidad al entrar en la limusina― ¿sucedió algo malo?

―Melambi está de malas porque su hermano es ardiente ―dijo Liza quien a su vez recibía una mirada fulminante por parte de Melambi.

―Y porque hoy tiene que irse a entrenar con Reborn ―agrego Lavina.

―Aunque eso ya lo sabias ―murmuro la Bovino― se te nota más feliz que de costumbre.

Aika rio avergonzada al ser descubierta.

―Tampoco puedes culparla, ella tiene a Reborn todos los días, es lógico que se alegre al librarse de él ―la defendió la alvina.

―Aika ya está acostumbrada, así que no cuenta. ―Por más acostumbrada que estuviera la castaña, no era de piedra. Pero al parecer nadie podía entender eso.

―Tú también debes pasar tiempo con Reborn de vez en cuando ¿no? ―menciono recibiendo tres pares de miradas incrédulas.

Eso había sonado cruel.

― ¡No quiero pasar tiempo con mi padre!

Y eso sonó extrañamente aún más cruel que lo anterior.

―Bueno… sí, sí quiero pasar tiempo con mi padre. Pero no si es para entrenarme ―gruño tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho―. Aunque tampoco es como si ustedes quisieran pasar tiempo con sus padres ―refunfuño la pelinegra.

―No intentes cambiar el tema ―dijo Lavina con una sonrisa de medio lado.― Fuiste tú la que se auto-proclamo mala hija.

―En ese caso ninguna aquí es muy buena hija que digamos ―bufo la Bovino.

Lavina rodo los ojos desviando a su vez la mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto. Pudo oír como Liza chaqueo la lengua sin decir palabra alguna junto a la suave risilla de la castaña. Luego de eso las invadió el silencio. La alvina concentro su mirada en las calles, en la gente despreocupada que transitaba por estas y en la plaza donde los niños se divertían. Aun no quería volver a la mansión ya que al llegar seguramente su mamma encontraría algún motivo para regañarla, posiblemente le gritaría y su genial padre no estaría para defenderla ya que se encontraba en misión. Lo más probable era que su estúpida hermana estaría causando problemas a todos, se reiría de ello sin importarle las consecuencias, o simplemente haría que otros causaran el problema.

La alvina no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en ello.

Repentinamente sus manos se pegaron al cristal polarizado de la limusina, sorprendiendo a las demás por el ruido que causaron sus palmas al chocar en el cristal.

―Encontró algo interésate eh ―la castaña sonrió enternecida por el brillo en los orbes rosas de la albina.

― _"¿Tiene los malditos ojos biónicos o que?"_ ―lástima que las amigas de la albina no pensasen igual que la castaña.

― ¡Detén el auto! ―grito Lavina golpeando a su vez la ventanilla del conductor.

―Lo lamento _signorina_ ―se disculpó de ante mano el hombre–. Tengo ordenes de llevarlas directo a la mansión Vongola después de que se haya acabado su horario escolar.

― ¡Solo detente quieres! ¡Necesito esa blusa en mi vida! ―insistió la chica.

― _Signorina_ , no puedo…

―Está bien Luciano, detente ―intervino la castaña sonriendo con suavidad–. Yo no iré con ellas.

Luciano carraspeo algo incómodo. Siempre era incómodo. Así que simplemente detuvo la limusina.

―Espera un segundo… ¿Por qué dijiste ellas? ―Liza alzo una ceja.

―Porque ustedes vendrán conmigo ―sonrió encantadora su amiga.

―No tengo ganas de ir.

―Que lastima, vendrás igual ―dijo finalizando la conversación.

Elizabetha miro a Melambi en busca de ayuda. La Bovino simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Liza y luego bajo de la limusina siguiendo los pasos de Lavina.

―Necesitare ropa nueva.

―Ai-chan…

―No te preocupas Lavi, diviértete ―cerro la puerta, viendo como la albina corría detrás de las dos azabaches que ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de esperarla.

Después simplemente se dedicó a mirar distraída por la ventanilla.

Hoy el resto de su día seria aburrido, aun teniendo en cuenta que vivía en la escandalosa y extravagante mansión Vongola, su día seguiría siendo aburrido ya que su hermana no se encontraba en la mansión debido a que estaba en una misión con Hibari Kyoya, esa era la única manera que había encontrado su padre para que no se volviera una herbívora, además de ser su castigo, misión de la cual debía regresar mañana si es que todo salía bien. La mayoría de sus primos y tíos también se encontraban fuera de la mansión. Por lo cual siguió con la mirada perdida en el bello paisaje que la arboleda a un costado de la carretera le ofrecía, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse en el horizonte dando unos colores hermosos en el cielo que solo embellecían aún más la vista.

En cuanto se acercaron a la mansión Vongola, la castaña pudo ver como una silueta pasaba velozmente por los portones de entrada a la mansión, la silueta dio un saludo algo apresurado al pasar por el lado de la limusina, cosa que le permitió a la castaña notar como esta silueta abrazaba lo que parecía ser un bolso deportivo.

― _"¿Qué hicieron ahora?"_ ―trataba de no pensar mal con respecto a sus primos, pero, por dios, hay veces que se metían en problemas innecesarios y completamente absurdos. No sabía si lo hacían adrede con el fin de llamar la atención de sus padres de una forma bastante errónea, o si simplemente era porque les faltaba un tornillo.

La puerta de la limusina fue abierta por Luciano, quien le sonrió levemente indicando que ya podía bajar.

―Que tengas un lindo día Luciano ―se despidió al bajar.

―Usted también _Principessa_.

La muchacha se encamino hacia las enormes puestas que daban al interior de la gigantesca estructura, con una ligera mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un muy molesto Gokudera Hayato.

―Bienvenida de vuelta _Principessa_ ―a pesar de su enfado posiblemente justificado este le dedico una sonrisa a la muchacha dejando atrás su expresión de molestia.

La persona parada frente a la castaña era el culpable de que todos ocuparan esa forma tan poco agradable de dirigirse a ella, ya fuese con respeto o simplemente para burlarse de ella como era en el caso de sus primos.

― _Principessa_ ¿De casualidad al llegar vio a la mocosa idiota? ―pregunto luchando por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

―No sé dónde está Tita ―sonrió notando como los ojos de Gokudera se entrecerraban dando a entender un «Eso no fue lo que pregunté», cosa que la hizo sonreír aún más.

Estaban tan hundidos en su pequeña y silenciosa pelea de miradas, que no notaron la presencia de un distraído Tsunayoshi acercándose a ellos. Se podía decir que su peinado seguía igual que en su adolescencia, con la única diferencia de que en la actualidad tenía unos cuantos mechones más largos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

―Hayato-kun has… ―Tsuna callo al notar a la castaña.

El silencio invadió el ambiente con la misma rapidez que Reborn ideaba castigos para la Undécima generación por cada mínima estupidez que cometían, método que era infalible para evitar que los mocosos se conviertan en unos inútiles (resultados garantizados).

―Mano derecha-san ―el peli plata gruño ante la forma en que esta lo llamo.― Décimo, no los entretengo más ―sonrió― con su permiso me retiro ―dijo suavemente dando a su vez una leve reverencia antes de darle la espalda a ambos adultos.

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, pudo escuchar un suspiro casi inaudible.

• • •

Bufar era lo único que podía hacer Liza en ese momento.

Esto se estaba volviendo costumbre o rutinario, realmente no lo sabía. Pero lo que si tenía claro era que era algo molesto, muy molesto.

Siempre que Lavina discutía con su padre tenía la costumbre de que al día siguiente no quería volver a casa; por lo tanto, debían hacer tiempo para volver lo más tarde posible y tendían a ocupar ese tiempo en algo con lo que entretenerse. Aun después de haber visto la misma secuencia innumerables veces desde el día en que puso un pie en esa mansión, seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, aunque tampoco era como si quisiera entenderlo. No era su problema; no obstante, estaba comenzando a serlo desde que Lavina comenzó a arremeter contra su dinero. No había notado en que momento comenzó a pagar todos los caprichos de la albina y, dicho sea de paso, también los de Melambi.

A diferencia suya, Lavina si que iba a notar los golpes de la paliza que le iba a dar por haber hecho desaparecer un dígito de su cuenta bancaria.

Ahí estaba la chica a la que prontamente golpearía, aniquilando los ahorros de su cuenta bancaria sin piedad alguna, importándolo poco y nada todas las personas que tuvo que estafar para obtener ese dinero. Mientras que Lavina trataba de eliminar un estrés el cual en ese momento no poseía pero que ella sabía que iba a tener en cuanto llegaran a la mansión, Melambi solo tenía que joder a alguien antes de que Reborn la destruyera a base de enteramientos. Y ambas parecen pensar que el mejor objetivo para descargarse era su "mejor amiga", aun sabiendo que esta iba a vengarse, he iba a dolerles, aunque lo ignorarían mientras arremetían con todas las estanterías, pecheros, vidrieras o mejor dicho con toda la maldita tienda, extasiadas de comprar trapejos nuevos que combinar.

Más que vengarse lo que quería era matarlas a ambas, pero lamentablemente no podía por diversas razones, una de estas era que el Signore Décimo la había castigado por algo que a sus ojos no había sido para tanto. Liza simplemente le había seguido el juego a su compañera en su rutina de entrenamientos, su bestial e inquebrantable rutina de entrenamiento, no había sido para tanto como lo hizo ver el Décimo. Bueno tal vez y solo tal vez, se les haya ido un poco la mano y terminaron destruyendo casi en su totalidad el ala este de la mansión donde se encontraban las salas de entrenamiento. Pero esto no hubiese sucedido si Seinna, Lance y Tita no se hubiesen metido en el entrenamiento a dizque ayudar. No debieron haberles creído, la primera solo fue con la intención de echar leña al fuego, o mejor dicho querosén. El segundo solo fue para matar el aburrimiento. Mientras que la última realmente si había ido a ayudar, pero las risitas recurrentes que soltaba ante los comentarios de la primera hacían de todo menos ayudar, los comentarios de la primera terminaron por enfadar a la primogénita de Hibari, cosa que convirtió un simple entrenamiento en un intento de homicidio múltiple en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Después de jugar un rato los tres desaparecieron como el humo al oír las pisadas aceleradas de los mayores, dejando atrás a una Hibari enfadada, una Liza irritada, a Gokudera cabreado y a Tsuna al borde del colapso por el destrozo.

Normalmente Liza evitaba involucrarse en peleas sin importancia, dado que prefería usar su tiempo para algo productivo o simplemente tomar una siesta apartada de la mansión, en un lugar donde no se escucharan los ruidosos adultos y adolescentes desadaptados tratando de asesinarse los unos a los otros. Se consideraba a si misma una persona tranquila, más no pacífica. Si la golpeaban devolvería el golpe diez veces más fuerte para darle una lección a la persona que la golpeo, por lo que inevitablemente termino involucrada en esa pelea y, por consiguiente; castigada.

― ¿Tuvieron algo de consideración y me dejaron algo de dinero? ―pregunto Liza mirando al par.

―No exageres, tienes dinero de sobra.

―Eso no quiere decir que puedas ir por la vida derrochando el dinero en todo lo que te ponen enfrente.

―Puedo ―aseguró la albina sonriendo– Porque no es mio.

―Liza cálmate un poco, estas asustando a todos a nuestro alrededor ―bufo Melambi observando como las mesas que las rodeaban la suya estaban totalmente vacías a causa del aura asesina que emanaba Liza, y sabía que era por eso ya que el resto del local estaba bastante lleno.

―Ya quita esa cara, no todo es nuestro ―dijo sonriendo alegremente.

―Sí, no es vuestro, es solo tuyo.

―También hay cosas tuyas ―continuo, ignorando las palabras de Liza―. Mira, compre cosas para ti ―rebusco dentro de una bolsa del montón, sacando un artefacto extraño echo de cristal.

―Qué lindo detalle de tu parte, comprarme un regalo con mi propio dinero ―el sarcasmo destilaba de cada palabra.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ―sonriendo encantadoramente― Creí que se vería lindo en tu habitación.

― ¿Sabes dónde se vería más lindo? ―sonrió de igual manera que la albina.

―Ves Mel, te dije que le gustaría.

―Ahí ―dijo la morena tomando el objeto para luego arrojarlo contra la pared a una velocidad aterradora, dejando un pequeño cráter en esta. La clientela y los transeúntes huyeron asustado al escuchar el impacto.

―Vaya que si le gustó ―comento Melambi ojeando el menú sin el más mínimo interés en sus amigas.

Lavina rodo los ojos. ―Solo es un poco de dinero, maldita tacaña ―probo un poco de su pie de fresa y miro nuevamente a Liza–. Tendrías que estar agradecida de que soy amable y solo hago tomo esto como pago por haber destruido muchas de mis cosas y parte de mi habitación.

En verdad Liza no recordaba nada sobre haber destruido la habitación de alguien, o al menos no la de Lavina. Lo que si recordaba era que a la Sasagawa mayor se le salieron de control las apuestas y termino provocando la destrucción de habitaciones ajenas. Sin embargo, no tenía como probar su inocencia, y el hecho de que la de cabello plateado la haya visto salir de su habitación momento antes de la destrucción de 1/3 de la misma y muchas de sus valiosas pertenencias no la ayudaba. Como explicarle que ella no fue si ambas estaban y seguían estando, en una guerra por pequeñas bromas que pasaron a ligeros escarmientos, los cuales terminaron en grandes venganzas. Con la única diferencia de que ellas peleaban sin que los adultos se enteraran. De vez en cuando se les unía Melambi, que evitaba dañarse más allá de lo necesario.

¿A quién quería engañar? A Liza le importaba un comino que las cosas de Lavina se hayan destruido o que le echaran la culpa a ella de sus desgracias, es más, hasta le resulto divertido ver su expresión y reacción al encontrar su cuarto es ese estado.

Tan divertido como los fallidos intentos de Lambo de decirle _No_ , a Reborn.

― ¿No tendrían que estar en la mansión? ―susurro alguien muy cerca de Lavina.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―las tres chicas se apartaron por la sorpresa, ninguna había sentido su presencia.

― ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ―refuto la albina mientras inspeccionaba la figura femenina que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Su cabello azabache estaba recogido en un bun bastante descuidado, con las puntas ligeramente onduladas; flequillo alborotado e irregular, siendo el izquierdo más corto haciendo más largo hacia el lado derecho, sin llegar a taparle las cejas, junto a dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, de rasgos finos y encantadores. Piel blanca y carnosos labios rosados que formaban una brillante sonrisa despreocupada. Aunque lo más atrayente de su rostro eran sus ojos color verde agua. Su cuerpo era esbelto y atlético, con caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, y busto que parecía ser copa C.

―Salí a dar un paseo ―sonrió jovial.

―Estas huyendo ―acuso la albina―. Hiciste enojar a mamma ¿verdad?

―Tal vez si, tal vez no~

―Deja de hacerte la idiota, siempre haces lo mismo, haces estupideces y luego huyes sin asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

―Hermanita, nadie aquí hace eso ―dijo viéndola con burla.

―Como sea, siempre haces enfadar a mamma y después le tiras el muerto a otro.

―Oye no puedes culparme ―se encogió de hombros―. Es imposible no hacerlo enojar… mamma ha sido todo un cascarrabias desde tiempos prehistóricos, deberías estar acostumbrada.

―Me acostumbraría si solo se enojara con el que picó su enojo.

Su hermana siempre era igual, causaba problemas y luego huía de la escena del crimen sin dejar rastro alguno, en muchas ocasiones eran las personas a los que molestaba los que acaban causando el problemas. lo cual era sorprendente es que nunca la atrapaban con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, pasa desgracia de la pelinegra, Gokudera con el paso del tiempo desarrollo una especie de sexto sentido para detectar a los culpables, o más bien para detectar si su hija mayor era la culpable, ya que esta era una de las más problemáticas de la mansión.

Liza y Melambi pudieron ver como el ceño de la albina comenzaba a fruncirse, cosa que indicaba que el humor de Lavina se había ido al caño; aunque esto no le afectaba a Tita, su buen humor no se alteraría por nada en el mundo, la palabra "enojo" no existía en su vocabulario. Bien era sabido por todos que la mayor de los hermanos Yamamoto era un alma libre desenfada con la vida.

―Ya, ya, relájate un poco Lavina

―" _Lo estaba hace un momento…"_ ―pensó la albina molesta.

―Deberías dejar de estresarte tanto por todo ―le palmeo la cabeza sonriendo divertida―, te saldrán canas. ―advirtió soltando una risita por su propia broma.

Lavina la miro por un largo rato buscándole la gracia a su broma.

De pronto se oyó timbre proveniente del celular de Tita, quien le dio un vistazo rápido a su móvil y luego lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de beisbol roja y blanca.

―Nos vemos luego ―se despidió yéndose rápidamente en su Skate.

Lavina rodo los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, apartando la vista de la dirección en la que había desaparecido Tita. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que pasaría cuando estén en la mansión a la hora de la cena, sabía perfectamente que su hermana no se aparecería por la mansión hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

• • •

― ¿Cuándo me dejaras ver lo que haces? ―pregunto un chico de cabellera corta color grisáceo platinado, mientras conducía sin despegar la vista del camino.

―Jamás ―respondió de manera tajante su copiloto. El chico tenía el cabello alborotado rubio castaño herencia de su abuelo y peinado de manera que desafiaba la mismísima gravedad al igual que el peinado de _Décimo_ , ojos grandes y expresivos de un tono cobrizo, poseía una complexión atlética contando con casi un metro sesenta de estatura, de cuerpo menudo sin musculatura visible.― Ya tengo suficiente con que _ese_ lo sepa. ―murmuro para sí mismo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro angelical.

Yasuhiro rio entre dientes con la mirada fija en el camino. Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el chico. Yakumo era muy receloso con respecto al deporte que practicaba, aunque en su opinión este no tendría de qué avergonzarse, le parecía genial que su amigo practicara un deporte con tanto entusiasmo; pero por otra parte también comprendía por qué de querer mantenerlo en secreto. Su familia podía llegar a ser bastante fastidiosa, más aun si te encontraban alguna "debilidad" u algo "penoso" lo más seguro es que jamás lo olvidarían y lo usarían como arma para molestarte, se asegurarían de aprovechar esto al máximo y lo usarían en tu contra ante la más mínima oportunidad que se les presentara, y si por algún motivo no lo considerabas vergonzoso en un inicio, ellos se encargarían de que lo comenzaras a ver de ese modo.

―Yo también quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué tu si tienes una licencia de conducir y yo no?

Yasu sonrió nervioso ante la pregunta, comendo a sudar levemente al sentir la insistente mirada del chico clavada en su persona. Guardo silencio unos minutos con el fin de que este desistiera, pero al rato le miro de reojo para comprobar que hacía.

Los curiosos, pero a la ves acusadores ojos bronce no se habían apartado ni un milímetro, seguían en la espera de una respuesta.

―Hasta Lyss tiene una ―recriminó impaciente.

Como podía darle una respuesta a su amigo, cuando ni siquiera el propio padre de este quería tocar el tema por el simple hecho de que Yakumo era un completo peligro al volante. No solo para el mismo, sino que también para cualquiera que lo acompañase, la pobre alma que estuviera con el experimentaría una cantidad de adrenalina semejante a la que se siente cuando subes a una montaña rusa.

―Lyss tiene dos años más que tú ―su vista nuevamente se posiciono en la carretera notando el semáforo en verde, indicándole que ya podía avanzar.

―Un año y medio… que es muy diferente ―corrigió haciendo un mohín.

Cuando se encontraban a unos minutos de la mansión vongola pudieron divisar a Tita con el brazo alzado haciéndoles algunas señales. Yasuhiro se detuvo para ver que quería su hermana quien en cuanto este se detuvo se metió al auto sentándose entre los muchachos, importándole poco que en este cupieran solo dos pasajeros.

― ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ―preguntó directamente el chico de cabellos grisáceos.

― ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que hice algo? ―se quejó entre risas la muchacha―Dios, uno ya no puede pedir aventón sin que la culpen de algo

―Pues normalmente cuando tú te escapas, sueles volver por la puerta principal en toda tu gloria y esplendor, importándote un comino todo. ―comento Yakumo aun enfurruñado.

―Y ahora te estas escondiendo ―siguió Yasu dándole una mirada veloz.

―No me estoy escondiendo ―dijo mientras ocultaba detrás de su bolso deportivo y skate, aunque luego de recibir dos miradas incrédulas opto por decir la verdad. –Bien… puede que me esté escondiendo, pero no es porque haya hecho algo realmente malo.

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos ante lo que esta dijo.

Luego de estar unos momentos en silencio Tita decidió buscar conversación.

― ¿De que hablaban que el niño término haciendo pucheros? ―pregunto con interés indicando a Yakumo.

El aludido la miro ofendido. No entendía la manía de esta por llamarlo niño, maldición, tenía un nombre y esta se lo sabía ¿tanto le costaba usarlo?, además él no estaba haciendo pucheros.

―Hablábamos de lo injusto que era el hecho de que todos tienen autos o motocicletas además de licencias de conducir menos yo ―respondió el chico volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo.

― "Casi había olvidado el tema, casi… gracias, _sorella_ " ―pensó Yasuhiro soltando un suspiro.

―Las hijas de Don Enma y _Speedy_ tampoco poseen ninguna de esas cosas ―comento Tita, aunque el ultimo no poseía licencia ni automóvil como modo de castigo por haber sido arrestado en una carrera ilegal, antes de ese día el igual tenía un auto y una licencia.

―Estamos hablando de mí.

―Hahahaha que egocéntrico.

―Vale entonces estamos hablando de los que viven en la mansión Vongola no externos ―suspiro el chico para mirar a Yasu–. Aun estoy esperando una respuesta -. Exclamo impaciente el rubio.

― ¿En verdad quieres una respuesta? ―dijo Tita mirándolo a los ojos.

― Claro que si, por algo pregunte ―dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada un tanto molesto.

― ¡¿Quieres la verdad?!

― ¡Joder ya dije que sí! ―reclamo exasperado.

― ¡Tú no puedes manejar la verdad! ―respondió dramática la pelinegra―…Como cualquier otro automóvil. ―agrego entre risitas.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamo algo molesto por las risas de esta.

―Por favor, cálmense ¿sí?... ―dijo Yasuhiro.

―Nadie quiere darte nada que contenga ruedas porque conduces como un demente―aclaro Tita sonriendo.

― ¡Hermana! ―recrimino el de cabellos plata.

―No es mi culpa que ustedes conduzcan como abuelas ―gruño el más pequeño―. Si yo estuviera al volante hubiéramos llegado hace más de 20 minutos.

―Oye… -reclamo Yasuhiro mirando a su amigo.

―Sólo está respetando el límite de velocidad al igual que todos, ¿ahora entiendes por qué tú no tienes ninguna de esas cosas? ―rio.

He ahí otro de los dones de Tita, ser capaz de cabrear incluso al alma más pasiva y paciente, a veces, sin siquiera proponérselo. Por suerte ya habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión. En cuanto Yasuhiro detuvo el auto su hermana salió de este como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección al jardín, probablemente con la intención de llegar a su habitación sin ser vista por nadie.

 ** _Continuará ..._ **

* * *

Holu💕 Aun no he muerto, pero seguramente pronto c:

Acá esta el primer capitulo luego de insistir esta cosa salió. Diez mil años después, pero bueno, tarde pero seguro (? Ahre. No tengo perdón de dios, sorry espero sepan perdonar esta pobre alma irresponsable.

Disculpen los errores que pueda haber y gracias por leer.

¡Adiós~! *sale corriendo*


End file.
